Harry Potter Shadow Clone Challenge
by JoeMcLuvin
Summary: In this Challenge I have set good guidelines which will help the story flow, but also not too strict, so you can run with it however you like. It will be were Harry can become powerful but realistically so. Read the Summary inside to see if you wanna accept this Challenge. Good luck.


Harry Potter Uses Shadow Clones Challenge

I've read some interesting fics with Harry being able to use Shadow Clones (from the Naruto Anime). However, all these fics end up with Harry using Chakra. This fic shall be a bit different:

Starts off in second year, Hermione needs to be petrified earlier in the year, but not necessarily out of order of petrification. eg: In the original books, the people who were petrified were in this order; Mrs Norris (the cat), Coline Creevey, Nearly Headless Nick, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hermione Granger and Penelope Clearwater. People can be petrified in any order, but Hermione needs to be petrified around Christmas (before or after).

Harry does love books and reading, but his eyesight makes it difficult for him to read without proper glasses.

Harry has to see Hermione every day and talk to her (she has to be able to hear and see everything going on around her), he ends up telling her all about his past with the Dursley's and admits she is his best friend. (He doesn't know she can hear him). Optional: Penelope Clearwater can here most of what he says because she has a bed near them.

Harry ends up becoming obsessed with what hurt Hermione, and sneaks into the Restricted Section, where he comes across a book on Mind Magic's and reads quite a lot about it. Harry copies in a notebook some of the exercises for Occlumency, which is then spoken to Hermione about when he tries them, and figures out he is quite good at Occlumency/ all mind magic's. ( **AN** **_Note_** : In canon Harry can sometimes make illogical leaps and comes to the right conclusion, and when he reviews all information in his head, he ends up seeing a pattern. This I believe is because his mind should be predisposed to mind magic's, but Snape's hatred made him less than adequate)

Occlumency helps organise his thoughts better (he doesn't even come close to mastering it), it helps him read more and faster too.

Harry comes across a book in the Restricted Section on Shadow Magic… Here it is explained, Shadow Magic is the rarest type of magic available to be able to manipulate, and even those who are rare enough to have an affinity with it, cannot actually do more than hide themselves in shadows, one of the few people who excelled in it explained their experiences and techniques. There is a description of a spell that only a shadow user can use, once Harry tries it, he realises he can possibly use some of these techniques and one that catches his eye, in order to research more.

The description of the spell: _The Shadow Clone Technique; is possibly the most difficult and exhaustive spells in the Shadow Art; however, it is also the easiest to use and learn. It is easiest to use and learn because the idea and power behind it is simple, the difficult part, is the amount of concentration needed to maintain, and exhaustive because of the after effects._

 _In order to create a clone, one must reach out with their magic to the shadows. Usually reaching out with magic is difficult, but to do so with shadows is easy, if you have an affinity for it. Reach out to the shadows to build a connection, one you will be able to feel, and then draw the shadows towards you until they have made a concentrated mass in front of you. Try to impart your image into the shadows and will them to form, once they have formed, using your connection to them, feed it a part of your magic so it can sustain itself for extended periods of time._

 _Once the magic has settled release control of the shadows, (this may be difficult because you may not want to lose such a connection, but it is necessary for the spell to work), the clone will then be complete, to do whatever it wishes, because it knows it is part of you, it will only do things you will do, and will never act against you._ _ **Warning**_ _: Once the clone disperses, either on its own, or forced due to a physical hit, or harmful spell, all its memories and any knowledge it learnt will be transferred to the creators mind, this can cause headaches, dizziness and even serious distractedness, therefore it is better to be ready when the clone dispels._

 _The more you use this technique, the more you become efficient in using it, thus making more clones and even making clones lasting longer. As you get used to the side effects of clone dispels, they will also affect you less and less._

Harry becomes enamoured with his abilities, and uses it to try and find more info on the creature in the Chamber of Secrets, and then whilst his clone is looking for information, he is practicing his Occlumency. (This is all happening at night, and he only tells Hermione about Occlumency and Shadow Clones).

Hermione, not having much to do at night, ends up spending all the time practising her Occlumency, and makes leaps and bounds out of boredom.

 **AN Note** : You can then make more shadow abilities you want Harry to have learn later on in third year, or you can leave it there. However, his shadow manipulation abilities will only start to get stronger in the summer holidays; because it takes him 20 minutes to make one clone he can't use it in battle.

The Chamber Confrontation goes as planned in canon, only Ron doesn't go down, and Harry doesn't know who's been taken, although he reads old newspapers to figure out the entrance to the Chamber.

Harry bonds Dobby to himself, Hermione wakes up, knowing everything about Harry and being a good Occlumens. Up to the writer where they want this to go. Penelope also knows some Occlumency and knows a little bit about Harry.

During the holidays, Dobby does Harry's Chores and gets him food from the Hogwarts House Elves Kitchens, along with health potions, and because Harry can't practice magic with a wand, he focuses only on his Shadow Clone spell and Occlumency. Midway through the summer, Harry has organised his mind, because he used Shadow Clones so much, he can create three in 15 minutes, and then he gets each one to review and organise memories, from his time before Muggle School, his time during Muggle School, his time during Hogwarts, while the Original Harry reviews all the information in his text books. Once the clones dispel, he just needs to organise and slot where he finally wants the memories to go. Once he has built a suitable place for his memories, the clones reviews will just start to slot in automatically, he just needs to tidy it up every now and then to make sure his mental library is not mislabelled.

At the end of summer, he can create four clones in 5 minutes, started on building his mind defences, actually studies ahead in Arithmacy and Ancient Runes, and starts looking into wandless magic application. During his third year he will keep one clone hidden in his room, on his bed, to try and read some more about Potions, Transfiguration and Charms.

Pairings is up to the write that chooses to take on this Challenge; Bashings is also up to the writer.

Deathly Hallows, to do with what you wish. Horcruxe's are also up to you.

Harry will have a lot more power than normal and when his Horcrux is removed, he'll have even more power and control. Voldemort cannot use Shadow Art, because he doesn't have an affinity, which he is jealous of, and the reason there are books in the library for it, is because it's so rare, it almost mythological.

Just let me know if you are planning on writing it, and I'll be happy to read it, once its up. Good luck.


End file.
